doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Avengers: Endgame
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2019 |predecesor = Avengers: Infinity War |duracion = 181 minutos |supervision_creativa = Sonia Agudín |gerente_creativo = María Josefina Parodi |adaptador = Pepe Toño Macías Idzi Dutkiewicz }} Avengers: Endgame es una película estadounidense de 2019 basada en el equipo de superhéroes de Marvel Comics Los Vengadores, producida por Marvel Studios y distribuida por Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, dirigido por Anthony y Joe Russo. Se estrenó el 26 de abril de 2019. Reparto Voces adicionales Créditos Entrevistas Muestras multimedia Tráilers Avengers 4 EndGame tráiler en Español Latino Marvel Studios , Disney|Tráiler 1 Avengers Endgame - Segundo Tráiler Oficial (Doblado) Marvel Studios|Tráiler 2 TV Spots Avengers Endgame (TV Spot 1 "Super Bowl" Dob Español Latino) DubZoneLA Avengers_Endgame (TV Spot 2 "Haremos lo que sea" Dob Español Latino) DubZoneLA Avengers_Endgame (TV Spot 3 "Tenemos que_hacer_algo" Dob Español Latino) DubZoneLA Avengers Endgame (TV Spot 4 "Perdimos" Dob Español Latino) DubZoneLA Entrevista a los actores de doblaje Archivo:El_doblaje_latino_de_AVENGERS_END_GAME_!!_Memo_Aponte Galería Cast_de_Doblaje_AEG.png|Parte del elenco de doblaje de Avengers: Endgame, con Idzi Dutkiewicz, Edson Matus, Andrés Gutiérrez Coto, Yotzmit Ramírez, Irina Índigo, Juan Carlos Tinoco, Dan Osorio, Irwin Daayán, Alberto Bernal, Jessica Ángeles, Beto Castillo y Marysol Lobo. 58781473_353262958651040_6123064557255524352_n.jpg|Andrés Gutiérrez Coto junto a Juan Carlos Tinoco. 58917077 353263121984357 8135712998397313024 n.jpg|Andrés Gutiérrez Coto junto a Idzi Dutkiewicz. 59663861_353263308651005_4078380251405615104_n.jpg|Andrés Gutiérrez Coto junto a Beto Castillo. 59531478 353263011984368 2219602041594970112 n.jpg|Andrés Gutiérrez Coto. 59579805 353263135317689 8231299883571609600 n.jpg|Alberto Bernal junto a Idzi Dutkiewicz. 58994527 353263191984350 5877257621785804800 n.jpg|Andrés Gutiérrez Coto junto a Alberto Bernal. 57267781_353263165317686_3410480461414137856_n.jpg|Alberto Bernal imitando a su personaje Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña. Datos de interés Datos técnicos *A diferencia de las dos películas anteriores de los Avengers que fueron dobladas a Taller Acústico S.C. esta fue doblada en Producciones Grande. **Es la tercera película del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel en doblarse en Producciones Grande, después de Ant-Man and The Wasp y Thor: Ragnarok, debido que a que el estudio Taller Acústico S.C. se encontraba ocupado grabando la película Dumbo, siendo doblada nuevamente en esta ocasión en Producciones Grande. ***Curiosamente estas películas también fueron dirigidas por Pepe Toño Macias. *Antes de la filmación, únicamente los actores Chris Evans y Robert Downey Jr. tuvieron una copia del guión completo de la película. Curiosamente, en el doblaje latinoamericano, Pepe Toño Macías e Idzi Dutkiewicz (sus actores de doblaje respectivos), fueron los únicos del reparto que tuvieron la oportunidad de ver completa la película antes de comenzar con el proceso de doblaje. Sobre el reparto *Christine Byrd no repite su papel como Peggy Carter, debido que se encuentra retirada del doblaje, siendo sustituida por Betzabé Jara. **Betzabé Jara ya había doblado a la actriz Hayley Atwell en la película Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable reemplazando a la actriz de doblaje ya mencionada. *Alexis Ortega tampoco repite su papel como Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña, debido que se encontraba ocupado en otros proyectos, siendo sustituido por Alberto Bernal, quien ya tuvo la oportunidad de doblarlo en el tráiler de Spider-Man: Lejos de casa. **Anteriormente Bernal había doblado a El Hombre Araña en el espectáculo Marvel Universe Live!; y también a otro personaje arácnido, Miles Morales en el videojuego del 2018. ***Curiosamente este no es su primer personaje en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, siendo Att-Lass en Capitana Marvel. *Irwin Daayán es acreditado como "Irwin (El Bucky) Daayán", haciendo referencia al personaje que dobla. *Andrés Gutiérrez confirmó su participación como Thor al igual que en Hombres de negro: Internacional, meses antes de la grabación. *Dafnis Fernández no repite su papel como Edwin Jarvis quien lo interpretó en la serie Agente Carter con el mismo actor: James D'Arcy. Esto debido a que el doblaje de esta serie no fue producida por Disney y se hizo en Candiani. En esta ocasión fue interpretado por Jaime Alberto Carrillo. Sobre la adaptación *En el segundo tráiler, se escucha la voz en off de Peggy Carter en un extracto directo de sus diálogos en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno, los cuales fueron regrabados por Betzabé Jara, con un ligero cambio de adaptación. *Por primera vez, en el doblaje de una película del UCM (producido por Disney), se utiliza en el libreto la grosería "mierda" (y su derivado, "mierdero"), traducida directamente de la palabra "shit", para su distribución en todo México y Sudamérica sin ningún tipo de censura. Cabe señalar que, para la cinta Era de Ultrón, se utilizó la misma grosería en el doblaje proyectado en la función de solo algunos países de Latinoamérica, en el año 2015, pero quedando totalmente descartada para su distribución posterior en otros formatos (siendo suavizada como "idiota"), por lo que esta sería hasta la fecha la única película que conserva integrada esta palabra. **En contraste, el subtitulaje oficial para cines sí presenta una evidente censura, por lo que términos como "hijo de perra" o "mierda" fueron cambiados a "granuja" y "diablos" respectivamente, entre otras adaptaciones. *La frase "I can do this all day" dicha por el Cap se adapta como "Haría esto todo el día", manteniendo así la referencia con Civil War, dado a que en su primer filme se optó por "Seguiría todo el día". *El término "Hulk-Out" fue traducido como "Hulkéate". *Mientras que últimamente Sony utiliza el alter-ego de Peter Parker en inglés (Spider-Man), Disney sigue utilizándolo en español. Aunque en este filme no se dijera este alter-ego en voz alta, fue llamado "Hombre Araña" en los créditos de doblaje. *Mientras que en la versión original Clint llama a su hija "Hawkeye" después de que ella diera en el blanco en una diana de tiro, en el doblaje le dice "Tienes '''ojo de halcón'". Ojo de Halcón es cómo se le llamaba al alter ego del personaje en español antes de que Disney decidiera globalizar el alias en inglés también para el doblaje. *Se dejaron sin doblar y puede escucharse el audio inglés en las escenas que Howard Stark dice "''Ah, MIT..." y cuando Rocket grita "Boom!" De mismo modo, se dejó el audio original sin doblar de todos los sonidos que no fueran diálogo (gritos, gruñidos, risas, llantos, etc.). *Se mencionan por su titulo en español las películas: Policía del futuro, Escape al futuro, Viajeros en el tiempo, Un viaje en el tiempo, Pide al tiempo que vuelva, Solteros en el tiempo (Llamada "Un loco viaje al pasado" ''que es como la llaman cuando es transmitida por Televisa, en México) Volver al futuro, La magnífica aventura de Bill y Ted y Duro de Matar. ** Star Trek y Terminator no llevan su nombre en español original (Viaje a las estrellas y El exterminador) debido a que son comercializadas ahora en Latinoamérica con sus nombres en inglés. ''Te amo tres millones *La frase "I Love you 3000" fue adaptada como "Te amo tres millones" a pesar de que en el original es "Te amo tres mil", se adaptó de esa forma para que el lip-sync quedara de mejor manera. Dicha adaptación causó confusión y controversia, siendo cuestionada por los detractores del doblaje, incluso saliendo memes.Rodríguez, María Jesús (3 de mayo de 2019). «La gran interrogante de Endgame ¿Te amo 3 mil o te amo 3 millones?». crhoy.com. Consultado el 8 de mayo de 2019. Referencias Véase también Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Marvel Studios Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Películas de 2019 Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Acción Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Doblaje con groserías